


Eclipsing Rationality

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: But is actually implied gratsu, M/M, idiot dragon slayers and their boyfriends, jelray, mentioned jerik, the fic title is my whole jelray mood, why use words when you can pin after each other in silence and suffer (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: Gray has fallen hard for a certain Dragon Slayer but emotions and fears are what fucks life up.In distress, he goes to find Jellal and rants. The latter act cocky but knows about the pain damn well.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Jellal Fernandes, Jellal Fernandes/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Eclipsing Rationality

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is taken from Illenium's song Crashing.
> 
> Jellal might seem too OOC. But I don’t really care. This fic is just written for the kicks and is horrible.
> 
> You were warned.

“Too dramatic?”

A chuckle. Too hollow. Too dry.

“Just a tad.”

Jellal cocked his head to see the man behind him. Gray had just barged into his apartment and slumped down on the couch. This had become a routine now.

Lifting an amused brow, he asked, “Love troubles again, eh?”

An eye-roll in return. A sharp breath and then a frustrated sigh. “He doesn’t get it.”

“Other people use words, you know?”

Gray turned sharply toward Jellal. “And say what? ‘Hey, we have been at each other’s throat since we met and, I don’t know, somewhere along with all the slaps and kicks, I fell hard for you. I don’t know about getting love in return, but a coffee together would be nice.'”

“Precisely,” Jellal replied with a shrug.

“The bastard doesn’t even like coffee!” Gray cried as he buried himself in the pillow.

“So _that’s_ the problem.”

Gray threw the pillow at him which Jellal caught before it could hit him.

“I don’t want your sarcasm here. You damn well know what the trouble is. It’s impossible with him. If we ever get together, there would be destruction and… pain. God, how in the world did I manage to fall for that idiot.”

“For what it’s worth, he is good looking,” Jellal replied. He got up from the bed and decided to make tea for Gray. Which he knew the Dragon Slayer is a fan of. Sometimes putting salt on other’s wounds is fun.

“Yes. I know. I know that Natsu Dragneel is hot; is one of the best looking man I’ve ever laid my eyes on. He has this big goofy grin on his face that has always made me want to punch him but is the exact thing which became my demise. He is fucking loyal and kind and caring and I hate him for making me this mess.”

After settling the kettle on the stove, Jellal walked up to him and sat on the armrest, fixing his eyes on him. “Gray, I still don’t know why you can’t say all of this to him.”

“Because I don’t wanna lose him! Goddammit, is this concept too hard to grasp?! I can’t… I can’t afford to lose him as my friend. And I know that this is exactly what is going to happen if we ever get together. Don’t you get it Jellal,” Gray looked up to meet his eyes. They were brimming with unshed tears. “I _need_ him. The thought of him not being there scares me. It’s like I am running in a museum on fire and I’ll take anything I can get my hands on. If it is the friendship that is in my fate, I’ll gladly take it and walk away.”

He was huffing for air and ran a hand across his face, wiping out the evidence of any overwhelming emotions. Jellal looked at him, his gaze soft and aching. He scooted closer and ran a hand through Gray’s hair, soothing his temple.

In a lighter tone, he said, “Now _that_ was dramatic.”

Gray looked at him through the haze of his raven locks, his cold stare sending chills to Jellal, before his lips slightly curled up into a half-smile and then a chuckle.

“Guess so,” he whispered.

Jellal ruffled his hair and got up to turn off the stove.

“Aren’t you supposed to say something nice? I don’t know, console me or something? Say it will get better or…whatever?” Gray called after a moment.

“You know it well how sorry I am for you, but after hearing the rant for the third time in a week, you lose some touch,” Jellal said with a tint of amusement and humour.

Gray only rolled his eyes for the hundredth time.

Jellal walked back in, settling the tray on the coffee table. He placed a cup and in front of Gray as he poured down the water.

“Oh my god, Jellal. _Tea_? Why do you hate me so much?”

Jellal smiled and sat down on the couch beside him.

“I thought you go to Freed when you want that.”

“What? Coffee?” Gray asked with a frown.

“No. Console and comfort.”

“Ah. Well, I don’t want that right now.”

Jellal nodded before he remembered, “You barged in saying he doesn’t get it? What did you mean?”

Gray groaned in his cup. “Saw him with Sting today.”

A burst of rich laughter filled the apartment that almost scared him.

“Jealousy? That’s what lit this,” he gestured toward Gray, “fire inside of you.”

“Well yes!” Gray exclaimed.

“But Sting has Rogue.”

“How’s that supposed to make _me_ feel better?”

“Guess, it won’t,” Jellal smirked. Suddenly, a hand pulled his collar and he pressed back on his couch, his cup falling down on the floor with a shatter. Before he could register what happened, Gray was laying top on him, his face so close, their noses almost touching.

“You’re smirking too much today. I am going to wipe it off your face,” he said.

“Ah. So _that’s_ what you want right now.”

“Can’t ask Freed _this_ , you know. Laxus would skin me alive. Unlike me, Freed’s Dragon Slayer isn’t a dick.”

Jellal snorted before Gray pulled him and placed a rough kiss on his lips, his hands gripping the collar tightly. Jellal ran his hands down the spine, surprised that Gray still had his shirt on. He slowly unbuttoned it as Gray sucked on his lower lip.

A click and loud thud broke them apart as they looked up to see who had entered.

Erik stopped on his tracks as he saw the tangled pair on the couch. His eye burned sharply as she looked at Gray and then slowly trailed to Jellal who only looked bored.

Gray could see the bizarre of emotions rippling on his face before the man turned and stormed out of the apartment before barking, “Sorry for intruding,” and slammed the door.

“Don’t let it hit you on your way back,” Jellal called and then let out a frustrated sigh.

Gray looked at him with a puzzled face but he only shrugged in return and said, “You aren’t the only one whose Dragon Slayer is a dick.”

Jellal damn well knew that his case was worse than Gray.

Because sometimes people love you back but are too stubborn to figure out there own fucking emotions.

Right now, he only wanted to kiss and forget about everything else. Or like Gray, wanted to pretend the person he is kissing is the one he has always loved.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is horrible but you guys are nice so comment.


End file.
